Yugioh GX challenge fic
by storyreader21
Summary: This is my Yugioh GX challenge fic
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Here is the challenge as a seperate challenge fic. I do not own Yugioh GX**

 **Duel Spirit** **Jaden**

 **Jaden Yuki was a girl, though most people thought she was a boy with a love of cute things, however only known to her female duel spirits, she is also a duel spirit, becoming one during an all girls sleepover as a child with the spirits. The only one who knows is a friend, Alexsis, she met while trying to learn to control her duel spirit abilities. Alexsis is also the only human to have one of the two copies of her monster card with Jaden herself having the original. The card being an effect moster with an attack of 2100 and defense of 1700. Jaden is now going to Duel Acadamy like Alexsis, but how long can she keep her spirit form secret, especially from the overprotective male duel spirits in her deck that don't know about her form either.**

 **Requirements:**

 **Jaden is a female duel spirit with 2100 ATK and 1700 DEF**

 **Most people don't realize she is a girl until she tells them, and only Alexsis and her female duel spirits know Jaden is a duel spirit**

 **Alexsis being old friends with Jaden, and has her card which is either warrior type or spellcaster type and cute**

 **Jaden's deck having both elemental heros and cute monsters like White Magician Pikeru**

 **At least 3 overprotective male duel spirits**

 **Pairing is either fem Jaden/Alexsis or fem Jaden/Alexsis/Dark Magician Girl (true three way)**

 **Everyone find out Jaden's gender before the first summer**

 **Alexsis is not brainwashed by Society of Light**

 **Recommended:**

 **Effect if spellcaster making it so cuteness prevents opponents male monsters from attacking as long as Jaden is on the field**

 **During the cosplay duel (Read about for first time in Mage of Hope's Gender Generations) Jaden dresses up like her card, and plays it in the duel, causing her male spirits to figure out she is a duel spirit as well, much to their shock**

 **Warrior type wears combat clothes, spellcaster wears cute dress/skirt**

 **Name of Jaden's monster card being different then birth name**

 **Alexsis moves into silpher red dorm with Jaden, why and when is up to you.**

 **Jaden has many guys with crushes on her, but is happily in relationship with Alexsis (Dark Magician Girl) yet none of them realize it, not even her overprotective duel spirits (the female ones do know however)**

 **Jaden can cook**

 **Everyone finds out Jaden is a girl at the end of the tag duel with Chazz against Chazz's brothers**


	2. Duel Spirit Jaden

**I do not own Yugio GX.**

 **This is just a starting point for the challenge. You are welcome to change what you want.**

 **Duel Spirit Jaden**

A girl that was constantly being mistaken for a boy due to her clothes, was running down the street when she crashed into a man with tri colored hair, and dropped her duel disk, and cards.

"Owie..." The girl said. "Sorry about that."

"That's alright." The man said, noticing the cards as the girl bent down to pick them up. "You're a duelist, aren't you?"

"Huh?" The girl said glancing up from the three cards she already picked up. "Yup!" I'm Jaden Yuki. I'm just going to try out at the academy!"

The man drew a card from the deck at his side, while Jaden froze as she recognized the man before her.

"Here, why don't you take this." The man said handing Jaden a card. "Something tells me that it belongs with you."

"Thank you." Jaden said accepting the card, and looking at it while the man left. When she did she saw it was a monster called Winged Kuriboh, and couldn't help but squeel "Eeeeeeek! So Cute!

Jaden then finished picking up her cards, hearing Winged Kuriboh, but too busy to talk to him, before picking up the last card, which looked like her in a costume, and had an Atk of 2100, and Def of 1700, plus an effect. She then added the card to her deck with a small smile remembering how she got it.

* * *

A young Jaden was at a female only sleep over with her female duel spirits when White Magician Pikeru stood up.

"Hey I have a new spell I want to show you." She said. "Can someone give me a target?"

"Sure." Elemental Hero Burstinatrix said running out of the room they were using away from the overprotective male spirits, and returning with two statues made by Elemental Hero Clayman.

"Thanks. Alright then, here we go." White Magician Pikeru said waving her wand at one of the statues and releasing a sphere of light at it, changing it into a group of butterflies.

"Wow." Jaden said clapping with the others. "Again, again."

"Alright." White Magician Pikeru said, waving her wand at the second statue, only to sneeze as she did so, messing up her aim, and altering the spell, causing the sphere of light to hit Jaden with a flash of light that blocked everyone's sight.

"Jaden!" Everyone cried as the light died down revealing Jaden was turned into a duel spirit with two copies of her card floating in front of her.

"We never tell the boys." Elemental Hero Burstinatrix said after getting over her shock, before moving to help Jaden, with the others agreeing due to knowing how overprotective the boys are.

* * *

Jaden then shook her head with a small smile as she approached the academy, briefly wondering if her friend Alexsis, who had the second copy of her card was going to be there, before putting on a burst of speed as she saw the gates and noticed they were beginning to close.


End file.
